


Behind the Curtains

by JenKristo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, C137cest, M/M, The Flesh Curtains, Time Travel, Voyeurism, morty is over 18, rickmorty, rorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/pseuds/JenKristo
Summary: When Rick is performing at a Flesh Curtains concert, he notices a strange kid standing in the crowd, wearing a yellow shirt. Later that night he sees him again at a party. Drugs and booze lead Rick to the bedroom with his bandmates, and Squanchy invites the kid in the yellow shirt to watch the three of them hook up. Eventually he participates, leaving Rick with questions that will only be answered with time.





	Behind the Curtains

There was a sea of people in front of the stage, screaming and dancing and throwing their hands in the air. Rick jumped, fingers gliding over the electric guitar. Rick was one with the music, the sound of Birdperson’s vocals and Squanchy’s drum beat completing him. He swayed, working the guitar as he looked out over the crowd of fans. 

One person stood out among the rest. Amongst the endless people in black t-shirts and ripped jeans, with dyed hair and leather jackets, one young guy was completely out of place. He was so average in his plain yellow shirt and simple jeans and haircut. He was so… so  _ regular _ . 

While the rest of the crowd screamed and pushed at one another to get closer, the outsider stood completely still, watching Rick with a look of complete and utter... scrutiny! Amusement! What the fuck? Rick looked away, looked around at the crowd without really seeing anything. And when Rick turned back, the outsider had his back turned to the stage, and was pushing his way out of the crowd. 

~

A few hours later, when the concert was good and done, Squanchy, Rick and Birdperson received a warm welcome at the doors to a friend’s party. They stepped inside, and were once again surrounded by a crowd. People cheered when they saw them, shouting their names and chanting the name of their band. 

Rick smiled and accepted one hug after the next, from attractive rocker guys and girls. He declined several drinks being offered, and filled his own cup from the keg. As he drank, his eyes swept aimlessly over the room, and the adjoining doorway to the kitchen. 

Standing there beside the kitchen counter was none other than the guy in the yellow shirt. He was holding a cup and watching Rick as he had before. But when he saw Rick had noticed, he hurried off, bumping into a mountain-of-a-martian and spilling his beer all over himself. After that he moved around the man and out of sight. 

Rick started toward the kitchen, intent on catching up and confronting the weirdo stalker. But he paused when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He spun around, where Squanchy was sitting on the couch with a group of green Mortaion girls, snorting a line of K-lax powder off the coffee table. 

“Hey man, where are you running off to?”

“Nowhere, Squanch, just looking for this-” he stopped, shaking his head. “Y-Y-Y-You know what, nevermind.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re squanching about but you should get over here. This-HIC-this shit is so pure!”

Rick took another glance at the empty entrance to the kitchen, and then shook it off and joined Squanchy. 

~

It didn’t take long for the crystals to leave Rick thoroughly fucked up. He couldn’t even remember how he’d ended up in the master bedroom, on the largest bed he’d ever been on. Birdperson sat against the headboard, fingers in Rick’s hair as he slid his tongue up the bird’s extremely sizeable cock. Beside them was a handsome guy he didn’t know, Rick’s hand wrapped around his dick. Rick wasn’t one hundred percent in control of his reflexes, and appreciated the stranger’s own hand around his, helping him jerk him off. On Birdperson’s other side were a pair of girls grinding up on one another, watching Rick. 

Rick focused back on Birdperson, because this was a goddamn treat. Birdperson usually didn’t care much for partying, and had shot down Rick’s advances for a year before finally agreeing to this sort of occasional thing. Rick wrapped his mouth around the thick dick, feeling the hands in his hair tighten as his head was pushed down. Rick loved this kind of aggression, which had taken him forever to coach Birdperson on. He knew it wasn’t naturally in his nature to be rough, but he had come to accommodate Rick’s kinks. His length was so big, the end bumped the back of his throat half way down. Rick shifted his angle as the hands in his hair pushed harder, hips beneath him jutting up. With that, Rick was swallowing, his throat stretched tightly as he took in the whole cock. His eyes watered and his dick ached at the feeling, the suffocating pleasure of it. 

“Rick, you’re… you’re very pleasing to mate with,” Birdperson murmured, thrusting down his throat again. He felt cum shoot against the side of his face as the stranger beside them came with a groan. One of the girls giggled as her friend fingered her. 

Light and noise momentarily flooded the room as the door opened and then shut. 

“Whoaa, check out you two squanches!” hooted Squanchy as he crossed the room with… with the guy in the yellow shirt! 

Rick pulled himself off the length with a pop, taking a breath. The stranger’s face was bright red as he looked down at the spectacle. 

“Who’re you… Squanchy, who’s the boy?”

“This is… shit, I forget his name. He’s a time traveller!” Squanchy climbed onto the bed, paws on Rick’s bare back. 

Rick slid his hand up and down Birdperson’s length as he continued to watch the stranger, who stood awkwardly far from the bed. 

“That’s-BURP that’s some bullshit,” Rick laughed. “Time travel’s n-not a thing.”

“N-Not yet,” the guy said, nervously tugging at the front of his jeans and pulling down the hem of his yellow shirt. 

Rick smirked, curious about the newcomer. He was plain, so average, but looked at Rick so  _ strangely _ . “Y-Y-You gonna stand there like a weirdo or are you gonna join us?”

The stranger’s eyes widened. Rick looked away, not wanting to seem too eager. He took Birdperson’s dick in his mouth again. The mattress moved as the stranger who’d jizzed on his face got up to leave, and the guy in the yellow shirt hesitantly took his place. Rick looked up at him as Birdperson pushed his head down, once again filling his throat with his hot length. 

Rick closed his eyes as he heard Squanchy chuckle from behind him. The paws on his back slid to his ass, and he felt Squanchy spread him. He shivered, feeling a breath against his hole as Squanchy chuckled.

“Ladies, you wanna watch me squanch this guy?”

The girls squealed, one of them giving an affirmative. 

Rick groaned around Birdperson’s cock as he felt Squanchy’s claws sink into his spread ass, and that terrible, talented cat tongue lick roughly over his hole. He whimpered and Squanchy laughed. 

“You like my sandpaper tongue, you little slut?”

Rick whimpered again, nodding around the dick in his mouth. Rick’s hands gripped the sheets as the bird dick sunk deep into his throat over and over, his body trembling as Squanchy ate him out from behind. Tears spilled down his face at that rough feeling, painful but so, so good. 

Opening his watering eyes, Rick stole a glance up at the stranger with the yellow shirt, he was watching with eyes like saucers, like Rick was the strangest, most curious thing he had ever seen. The guy’s hips moved slowly as he palmed the bulge in his jeans. 

Rick felt uncharacteristically exposed as the stranger in the yellow shirt watched him. He didn’t like feeling this way, feeling unsure of himself. So he reached out, pushing the guy’s hand away and groping him himself. He gasped, pushing Rick’s hand away again.

“P-P-Please don’t,” he whispered. 

Rick’s brow rose as he moved back to grabbing the sheets instead. He closed his eyes, blocking out the confusion as the sensations on his body pulled his attention. Squanchy’s rough tongue had stopped licking and started entering, pushing into him so painfully and wonderfully. 

And then he pulled his tongue out, and Rick knew what came next. He felt paws on his ass again, the tip of Squanchy’s self-lubricating, tapered dick entered him. It was small and then a little larger as he pushed in all the way. Squanchy groaned and began to thrust. What he lacked in size, he made up for in agility, pumping hard and fast into the guitarist. Sharp claws scratched down his sides, digging harshly into his thighs. 

Squanchy groaned loudly. “Goddamn, I fucking love squanching you!”

Birdperson spoke with an unsteady tone. “Birdperson will n-not be lasting much longer.”

“Just hold on man,” Squanchy said, “We should come together like last time. That was so squanching rad.”

Impossibly, Squanchy picked up the pace, the pointed end of his dick rubbing hard inside of Rick. He could hear the stranger gasp beside them, and when he opened his eyes he saw that look on his face, and fuck, it was going to kill him. That devastating, penetrating gaze had him so hard it hurt. It made him tighten up, causing Squanchy to make a noise behind him, claws raking his skin. 

“F-Fuck, Rick!” Squanchy wailed. 

“B-Birdperson is going to- ngh!”

Rick felt Squanchy’s dick expand as he came simultaneously with Birdperson. Rick’s throat flooded with hot, bitter cum, so much that it was forced forward, spilling out of his mouth and onto the sheets. Birdperson pulled out, shifting over and letting the girls crawl into his lap. 

“Hey Rick,” Squanchy said as he pulled out, “Did you…  _ you didn't come?! _ ”

Rick rolled onto his back, wiping the cum from his mouth. “N-No offense, but y-y-you could’ve paid more attention to my dick.”

Squanchy laughed, “Shit, man, my bad! But hey, what’s-his-name looks ready to finish you off.”

Rick glanced over at the stranger in the yellow shirt, who froze as everyone’s eyes landed on him. “Oh, uhh...” 

“Pft, don’t be embarrassed,” Squanchy said, “You just watched two squanchers blow their loads in him. We’re all way passed getting embarrassed. If you want to squanch him you should squanch him.”

“Th-Thanks for asking  _ me _ ,” Rick grumbled. 

Squanchy rolled his eyes as Birdperson lit a blunt and passed it to him. “Be real, Rick.You’re not gonna tell me you wouldn’t squanch this fanboy.” 

Rick glared at him and looked at the newcomer. “What’s your name?”

“Oh geez. Uh… it’s… i-i-it’s Morty.”

“Alright Morty, how old are you? You look- you look questionably young.”

Morty rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve been told. I-I’m nineteen.” Rick raised his brow skeptically. The kid frowned, annoyed. “What, y-y-y-y-you want to see my ID?”

Snorting, Rick smiled. “Okay, okay, tough guy. Are we-URP gonna hook up or what?”

Morty blushed. “Y-Yeah.” He pulled off his shirt, struggling awkwardly. Rick watched as Morty raised his hips, pushing down his pants and underwear at once. This guy… Morty… had a happy trail starting just below his navel and ending around his semi-hard dick. Rick had the oddest feeling, like deja vu. He had the same exact kind of happy trail, and their dicks even looked kind of… not to mention their stutters. Rick ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake off the strange sensation. It made zero sense.

He was distracted as the kid turned to him, looking nervous as all hell. Squanchy passed him a bottle of lube, which made his face go pale. But he kept going, climbing over Rick. Rick stared him down, enjoying the way it seemed to unsettle him. He watched as Morty slicked two of his fingers, sliding them inside of him.

Rick laughed at him. “Are you actually prepping me with two fingers? Gonna pop my cherry?”

Rick loved the angry look on his face, the way he took the bait so quickly. But his smirk faltered as the kid crooked his fingers, rubbing hard against his prostate. Even Squanchy could see how the tables had just turned, thoroughly laughing at him. But Morty didn’t seem to notice the audience on both sides, his eyes trained on Rick’s face. His fingers pressed in and out, sliding expertly over Rick’s sweet spot every time. Rick melted back against the pillows, legs trembling, body tightening around the intrusion. 

And then Morty used his other hand, touching Rick’s cock with the ends of his fingers. He brushed his skin gently, way too gently, index finger circling his head, smearing it with his own precum. It was torturously teasing,  _ so _ good, and Rick felt his pulse quicken.

“Like that, asshole?” Morty murmured with a smirk.

“F-F-Fuck you, kid,” Rick said, his voice trembling badly. Squanchy laughed and Rick glared at him fiercely. “And fuck you, Squanchy!”

Morty quickly drew his attention again as both hands withdrew, the incredible sensations stopping abruptly. Rick watched as he poured lube onto his length, shifting forward and beginning to press inside. Rick didn’t know why he was so excited, and embarrassed. He hadn’t been fucked missionary style since he was in his teens. This Morty guy was careful, and seemed surprisingly comfortable with what he was doing. Despite every word out of his mouth making him sound like a virgin, this clearly wasn’t his first rodeo. 

Their bodies pressed together as Morty settled over him, and began to rock forward. It felt good, but it was nothing special. Morty leaned forward to kiss him, and Rick jerked his head back. 

“I don’t kiss strangers on the mouth,” Rick said bluntly. It was sort of a lie, but Rick had a feeling this guy would kiss him with too much feeling. He didn’t want to deal with that. 

Morty looked… hurt? And then angry. Suddenly he was grabbing Rick’s left leg, forcing his knee up to his chest. He shifted, settling more weight on Rick, and thrust in hard. Rick cried out. What the fuck was that?! Morty did it again and again, slow, firm thrusts that had Rick gasping every time. He grabbed Morty’s shoulders, but the kid let go of his knee and took his wrists, pinning them above his head.

“Ungh!” Rick whimpered, ignoring the way Squanchy and the girls laughed. This kid knew how to fuck like a pro, and it made no goddamn sense. Rick was falling apart. Morty leaned forward, biting one of his nipples and then sucking hard. 

“Shit, don’t,” Rick whimpered, precum dripping onto his stomach. He wanted this to last, and this guy’s mouth alone was going to finish him in no time. He thanked the heavens when Morty released him, but a moment later he was biting his neck and jaw, eliciting just the right amount of pain and pleasure that had heat pooling in Rick’s lower abdomen. He pulled against Morty’s hands, whimpering as Morty’s tongue played with his earring.

Rick was vaguely aware of the other people in the bed, how the girls had separated, each one fooling around with his two bandmates. But they were quickly forgotten as Morty’s biting turned to kisses on his bruised throat. 

Rick turned to face him, leaning up and kissing him fiercely. He’d never say it outright, but it was an apology kiss. So what if he was a stranger, and what if it was a little feelsy? He fucked Rick like he’d done it a thousand times before, expertly familiar with every inch of Rick’s body. 

And God, could he kiss. Their mouths worked against one another and then in tune. Morty bit his lip gently and sucked, pulling away with a pop. And then he was kissing him again, still thrusting in a mind-shattering rhythm as he kissed Rick senseless. Rick moaned as Morty’s tongue pressed between his lips. 

Morty pulled away and leaned close to his ear, whispering so no one else could hear him. “Y-You like this, Rick?”

“Ngh, yeah.”

“Then say my name.”

“M-Morty…”

“I want you to remember me, Rick.”

“Wha? I w-will, I-I-I swear…” 

Morty kissed him hard, hands tightening around his wrists as he fucked Rick. He just kept going, merciless thrusts making Rick lose his mind. Morty freed one of Rick’s wrists, moving his hand to wrap around Rick’s cock. He stroked him gently, too gentle but perfect at the same time, and then he tightened his grip.

“Fuck!” Rick cried, “Fuck, fuck, Jesus fucking christ! Please, fuck, p-please don’t stop!” 

Rick whimpered, his skin slick with sweat, and he was only half aware as he heard Squanchy quietly murmur, “ _ Holy shit, look at them _ …”

Rick looked up at Morty, who looked down at him like he worshipped Rick, like he owned Rick, like he’d known him forever. 

“I-I-I’m gonna come,” Rick said, voice breaking. 

Morty leaned forward and kissed him roughly. Rick came hard, his body tensing as Morty stroked him to completion. Cum spewed out from between Morty’s fingers. Morty’s thrusts became erratic and then he was coming too, groaning against Rick’s mouth. 

Their lips parted and Morty breathed, “God, I miss this.”

“Wh-What did you say?”

“Uhh.. n-nothing.”

Rick was too tired to argue. He must have meant that he missed sex. Maybe it had been a while since he’d had any. Morty pulled out slowly, sliding next to Rick. They lay very close together, as the four other people in the bed left them no choice. The others were busy, the bed shaking. 

Rick and Morty looked at one another as they caught their breath.

“Who the- who the hell are you?” Rick said in wonder.

Morty smiled strangely. “Y-You don’t want to know.”

Morty leaned in, and kissed Rick more tenderly than anyone had ever kissed him before. Rick would have been embarrassed if anyone had seen this, but his bandmates seemed distracted. Maybe he wouldn’t have cared anyway. 

A single, electronic beep broke the moment, drawing Morty’s attention.

“What was that?” Rick asked. 

“Critically low charge,” Morty murmured, although it made no sense to Rick. “I have to go.” 

Morty slid off the bed, and Rick watched helplessly as he collected his clothes and began pulling them on. He put on one shoe and looked around with frustration, presumably trying to find the other. He pulled something out of his pocket, something that looked like a remote control. It beeped a second time and Morty swore under his breath. 

“I have to go right now.” He looked back at the bed, looking at Rick like he would have preferred anything over leaving him. “I’m sorry. Goodbye, Rick.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Rick called out, but Morty was already out the door. 

Rick scrambled out of the bed, pulling on his leather pants and foregoing all other clothes. He buttoned them as he left the room, hurrying after the stranger with the yellow shirt. 

“Morty, wait!” he shouted, pushing someone out of the way as he chased Morty down the stairs. Morty ran out the front door, slamming it behind him. Rick reached the door and opened it, and was blinded by a flash of green light. He walked out onto the porch and looked around, but the street was empty. Morty was gone.

Rick was sort of stunned, sort of numb as he walked back into the house. He went upstairs slowly and reentered the bedroom, where Birdperson and Squanchy were getting dressed with the girls. 

“What a squanch-face, bailing on you that way,” Squanchy commented. 

“I agree with your sentiment,” Birdperson said. 

“Yeah,” Rick breathed, not really feeling it. “Y-You said he was a time traveler, right? Maybe we’ll- maybe I’ll bump into him again.”

His bandmates looked surprised. Squanchy said, “Would you want to, after he left like that?”

“I-I-I think he left because he had to.” 

“Hm,” Squanchy said, noncommittally. He hopped onto the floor and reached down, picking up a shoe that had been pushed under the bed. He tossed it to Rick, who caught it. “Well if you see him again you can return his shoe.”

Rick knew that it was a joke. But as he turned the sneaker over in his hand, he decided that maybe he would do just that. 

END.


End file.
